Every Day After Forever
by Cullenfamilymember
Summary: SEQUEL to My Breaking Dawn-ENJOY! This is life after Bella had been changed, and Edward and Bella are attending Breaking Dawh High School.
1. Chapter 1

Sequel to My Breaking Dawn…

**Sequel to My Breaking Dawn…**

Chapter 1:

I was sitting up on our bed at three AM and I was reading _Sense & Sensibility_ by Jane Austen. I planned on reading _Northanger Abbey_ next, I wasn't reading them in any particular order, but I had read the others very recently and wanted to mix it up.

"Bella?" asked Alice from the hallway.

"Yes? No, Alice." I answered her thoughts quickly. She wanted to "fix" me for our second first day of high school. I hated this.

"Oh, Bella, I have to just this once?"

"You say that every time."

"But only in emergencies!" she defended.

"Fine." I growled crawling out of bed and following her to our insanely huge bathroom.

She did and re-did my hair and make-up until she got everything just right. She picked out what I was going to wear. It didn't take _as_ long because yesterday she dragged to me the mall to pick out new clothes. It didn't help that she was against wearing the same shirt twice in one month.

"Alice come one. Early on our first day?"

"Duh. We have got to be early on our _first_ day at least." I followed her out the door and Edward went with us and we got into the Volvo. We took two cars to school now because, the original Cullens barely fit and now there were six of us. Jasper, Alice, Edward, and I took the Volvo and the rest of them took the Rosalie's BMW. I longed to take my Lamborghini, but Edward would not allow it.

"Where is the school exactly?"

"Right around this corner." Edward informed me gliding around the corner.

"Show off." We pulled into the school parking lot and I realized that the town of Tultnes was a lot like Forks. **(I couldn't find a convenient town in Alaska so I made this one up. Not creative.) **This was because when we pulled in, everyone was staring at this new car in the parking lot. It wasn't a big school. It looked like a junior high school rather than a high school. It was all in one building and the parking lot wasn't very full, so all the kids staring at us must have been al that was there.

"Was this what it was like going to Forks?"

"You know how that was just as well as we do." Edward reminded me. It must have been a strange sight though: six beautiful seventeen year-olds advancing to a school that was the definition of ordinary. I did my best to hide myself behind Edward.

"Let's get going. Everyone walked a little faster than necessary to the main office.

"You must be the Cullens!" cried a very short old lady rushing from behind her desk to greet us. She smiled brightly and was taken aback by our very unique style. "How very nice to meet you, we have been expecting you. I do have your schedules. Where did I put them? Oh yes! She reached and grabbed a stack of papers on her desk.

"Alice?"

"Yes," she replied reaching for her schedule.

"Bella?"

We all followed Alice's example and the woman gave us all maps and different papers.

"Well, the first bell will ring in five minutes so you will have plenty of time to look over your schedules and find your first class."

"Thank you."

We walked and we saw a sign labeled "Media Center." We went in.

Emmett noticed the sign too. "Ye Olde Media Centre."

"It's not _that _old. Besides it would be in a gothic font," joked Alice.

We looked around the empty library and went and sat down at one of the tables.

"Three hundred and fifty students!" shouted Alice.

"Three hundred and fifty-six now Alice," I corrected.

"Shush! You are in library," said Emmett in mock horror.

We began looking over our schedules. This would be _interesting._


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

Chapter 2:

The first thing I noticed about my schedule was that I had gym last period.

"Gym? Why?"

"You _are_ a vampire. I can't imagine that you took your insane clumsiness with you," said Emmett.

"Shut up," I growled. I scolded him.

"It's okay Bella, you have been fine so far," assured Alice. I looked back at my schedule.

"Okay, first period everyone?"

**(I decided rather than having everyone just **_**say**_** what class they had, I would type Bella and Edward's. If it interests anyone, Bella's Schedule is exactly the same as mine.)**

**Bella's Schedule:**

**1****st**** Mrs. Shaffer -French**

**2****nd**** Mr. Minter -Science**

**3****rd**** Mrs. Smith –Reading**

**4****th**** Mrs. Curtis –English**

**5****th**** Mrs. Rindlisbacher –Trigonometry**

**6****th**** Coach Bailey –Gym**

**7****th**** Mr.Lyon –Music**

**Edward's **

**1****st**** Shaffer –French**

**2****nd**** Coach Currier –Gym**

**3****rd**** Mrs. Smith –Reading**

**4th Mrs. Kurt –Trig.**

**5****th**** Mr. Lyon –Music**

**6****th**** Mr. Minter –Science**

**7****th**** Mrs. Heern –English**

I looked over both Edward and mine's schedule. We had two periods together. I looked at Edward.

"I'll see what I can do."

I knew that he would try and get his schedule parallel to mine.

"FYI Bella, Coach Bailey is a woman," said Alice pointing to her schedule. I looked and we had that period together.

A buzzing nasal sound rang and we picked up our bags and headed for the door. Students were beginning to trickle in the front doors at a steady pace.

"We had better get to class," said Edward smiling. French class. I wonder why Carlisle put us in French. _Thinking._

"Hello children," said a tall woman, "We have some new kids, Edward and Bella Cullen?" Edward put his hand a little in the air quickly. "I don't do seating charts, so sit with wherever you like."

Edward and I went for ones at the back at one of the little rows of three. I felt every eye in the room staring at us. I didn't know what to do. There was a beautiful smell that made it hard to concentrate on walking.

"Are you feeling alright?" he whispered very quietly to me.

"Yeah," I said even quieter.

Eyes were wide following us all the way to the back seats. I knew what they were thinking.

_She is GORGEAOUS! _One boy yelled mentally. _New kids are always hot. _Sighed one girl.

"Today we will be continuing work on greetings." I tuned her out immediately. I knew how long I was going to listen to this and I wasn't interested today.

_How are you Edward?_ I asked Edward mentally.

He whipped out a notebook and wrote in his beautiful script, I'm fine, you?

_I feel great. How do you think _they_ are faring? _He wrote again, I think they are doing okay, you would know too, mind reading. _Right. _I listened to what Alice was thinking. _I HATE this class. Science is just not exciting. Hi Bella. You can't really reply so I'll just_ tell _you what is going on. Jasper was looking at some beakers, and dipped his finger in one. I think it might be permanently blue! Oh Bella, the teacher is going to call on you, pay attention to the question. _

"What is the most commonly-known greeting in France? Miss Cullen?"

_Mrs. Cullen._ I mentally corrected her. "Bon jour?"

"That is correct. And what is-." I tuned out again. I wanted to thank Alice. This teacher is mean. Did you hear her thoughts? She is like the fashion police.

"Take out your notebooks and copy down what's on the over head. I did as she told us and my hand seemed much steadier. I realized that this was my first writing since human life. I decided to read the teachers mind.

_I hate kids. They are always disrespectful. I can't believe that Sarah Bleaches is wearing her coat in class. What a dud_ I thought she was stupid. _She is stupid._ Honestly.

I waited and waited for class to be over. It seemed even longer. The buzz filled the air again and Edward and I flew out of there. I noticed a couple people thinking about us. When I hit the hallway a hum of thoughts hit me in the face. I focused in on a few and noticed all of them were around Edward and me.

"I'll see you in third," said Edward to me and smiled and so quickly I almost missed it, kissed my lips.

I stared after him as he went to the gym.

"Hello, you must be Isabella Cullen," said a boy. He was incredibly good-looking but nothing compared to Edward.

"Yes I am."

"My name is Jordan Ressers."

"Hi."

"What's your next class?"

"Uh, Mr. Minter."

"I have that next too!" I think he said that with more enthusiasm than politeness demanded. But I was in no position to turn down friends.

"That's great!"

"I'll take you there." He put his arm on the middle of my back and led me to Mr. Minter's class. I wished that the day would end. I felt very far from Edward. Here I wasn't Mrs. Bella Cullen. I was _Miss Isabella_.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

Chapter 3:

Not only was I upset Edward was gone, I hated this class. What point was there to science unless you want to _be_ a scientist? I mostly just read minds through this period. It did get interesting since thoughts were centered on me. When the bell did ring I walked, always to perfectly, out of there to Edward. We went to Ms. Smith's room.

"Where is she?" I asked Edward.

"No idea. Where should we sit?"

"In the back." He nodded in agreement.

"We sat down and the bell rang. And that was when Ms. Smith walked in.

Edward and I froze solid in our seats. Ms. Smith walked to the front of the room. That was when we realized,

Ms. Smith was a vampire.

"Children, we have some new-," she froze too, "students." She finished quietly. "I want you to start working on your assignments that are due today. I want to speak with the new students."

Edward and I didn't waste time as we walked to where this new vampire was standing.

"Come with me." We followed her to the empty room next door. "Do you know what I am?"

"Yes."

"And I know what you are."

"I suppose."

"Well, why are you _here_? It is not common to see vampires with golden eyes, but of course, it is not common to see vampires at all."

"And is not common for you to be teaching a reading class," said Edward smiling a little.

"True. Why are you in school? I guess that is a silly question. You must be the Cullen coven. I understand you are close to the Volturi?"

"That is correct," I answered, "Carlisle was very close to them at a time."

"Welcome then."

"Thank you. How long have you lived here?"

"This is my first year."

"Let's go then."

"Will you go with us to our house after school?"

"Yes, I would love to know more about you."

"Alright then." We headed back to the classroom. Edward and I went back to our seats and a few children were dazzled. I doubted I would ever get used to that. I looked around the classroom. There were the usual bright colored posters supporting reading. Almost all the students shot their eyes down to their work when I looked at them. I noticed one student who did not. Jordan was sitting rather far away and he was smiling and waving subtly.

"New friends already?" asked Edward smiling. I new if I was human blush would color my face. He was thinking about it right now. Oh yes, Edward had not missed Jordan guiding me to Mr. Minter's class.

"Unfortunate for me, yes."

"Everyone is staring at us you know."

"I am aware of the fact," I said.

"Already boys are picturing themselves in love with you."

"Of that, I am aware too."

"The thoughts are really funny."

A glimpse at the thoughts passing by made me drop my head on the desk.

"Priceless," said Edward chuckling.

"Oh shut up. They are thinking of you too."

"Yes, but it doesn't bother me like it does _you_."

I groaned and waited for bells to ring all day until lunch.

Edward and I walked into the lunch room with the rest of our family. Edward was trapping a very loud laugh behind his cold lips.

"Not a word," I growled. made the words into sentences. My new Mike Newton was waving me over from the far side of the lunch room. I pretend I didn't know what he was doing and waved to him.

When I turned away he went back to eating with his friends.

"Nice one," jeered Emmett.

I growled and turned to Alice.

"Alice guess what?"

"I know. Ms. Smith is a vampire."

"Oh right,"

"Those are like, the words you never say to a future-teller," said Emmett jeering again. I shot him a dirty look and he put his hands up like he was going to surrender.

Emmett started again, "Oh Bella, Mike New- I mean, _Jordan_ is coming to say hi." I whipped around and Jordan was still sitting with his friends. "Gotcha!" He roared and started laughing insanely.

"I am going to kill you!" I yelled and I would have leaped across the table to strangle him, except Edward grabbed my waist and sat me down. "Just wait 'til we get home."

"About that," said Edward Jasper will ride with Rosalie and Emmett, and we will take Ms. Smith to our house."

"But Emmett's a horrible driver!" whined Jasper.

"Don't worry, Emmett isn't allowed to drive," assured Rosalie in the nicest way should could.

"Let the day of torture continue," said Edward and kissed me quickly and we walked to our classes.

The day might have been worse but I sincerely doubt it. I didn't see Edward except between classes, and I saw too much of the new Mike Newton. I would have to let him down easy and then resume invisibility.

At the end of the day Edward and I walked to our car and Jasper rode with us and Ms. Smith followed in her car.

Things were going to get _more_ interesting.

**Thanks for sticking with me. I know it's starting off kinda slow but I have BIG plans ahead. If you want a sneak peek, I will give you a personal message. I won't give anything away, BUT I must warn you, you will be too excited to sit still.**

**CullenFamilyMember**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:

Chapter 4:

I didn't know what to expect. I was so excited to find out what Mrs. Smith had to say.

We pulled into the driveway and we escorted Mrs. Smith into the house. Alice was there already telling Esme and Carlisle all about our new friend. Or at least, all that we knew.

"It seems Mrs. Smith, that you have a very interesting story to share," said Carlisle. I knew that Alice had read the future and spoiled the ending. I had to work hard to put her thoughts out of my head.

"Yes," she said, "Edward informed me that your coven is no stranger to the Volturi."

"Yes," he agreed.

"One thing you might not know is that the Volturi have become corrupt. It was the Volturi that took my son from me. I was almost killed in a shooting at a grocery store. A vampire there had lost control and drained two people. By the time he got to where I lay, he decided to save me in the wrong way. I had a son. He was with me and he was shot too. The vampire bit both of us and took us to his home."

"Where is your son now?" asked Esme.

"My son had a very special power. He could do extraordinary things. The Volturi decided that his power was too great to be wasted living with me here. They took him to Italy and trained him. They do not claim him as one of the guards. They keep him locked away so no one will know, what they are, capable of." She paused and looked somewhere far."

"I had no idea that the Volturi were allowed…"

"They aren't, they took him and told no one."

"Have you told no one else?"

"Who would believe me? 'Oh, the Volturi are keeping my son locked in the basement. Help me free him'?"

"I guess not," agreed Esme and hugged her.

"I do not have a power, and so I was not allowed to stay with him."

"How can they _do _such a thing?" Esme hugged her tighter still.

"I do have a bigger coven now."

"What?"

"The rest of my coven lives in a house up the road. We want to be big enough to go against the Volturi, but it is a problem. No one has a coven bigger than yours."I thought of James's coven. How easily Laurent deserted them. The only coven like ours is Eleazar's. "It is not common to see big covens. Usually we travel alone or in twos. What you have here is remarkable."

"It is. How many do you think we have together?"

"You have eight, and I have five."

"And Eleazar has five, so, nineteen."

"Eleazar?"

"A good friend of mine," said Carlisle.

"Don't the Volturi have eight?"

"Yeah, that we know of," said Emmett."

"But it couldn't be more than eighteen," said Alice.

"Whoa, we are not seriously considering another war?" asked Edward.

"Edward's right," said Carlisle, "we can't go to war with the Volturi."

Mrs. Smith looked sad. "We couldn't ask that of you. But perhaps I might intrest you to visit my coven?"

"That would be fun," said Esme, "It's not everyday that we meet another coven of vampires."

"I'll take my Porsche!" cried Alice too excited to breathe. Alice jumped at any opportunity to drive her car.

"I am driving my Murcielago." I told Edward.

"But," he said.

"You always get to drive your stupid, shiny Volvo and I want this for me."

"But, I, It's just that," He couldn't find an argument so everyone took the cars they missed.

"Let's go," I said to Edward and dragged him out to the driveway. We took our cars and followed Mrs. Smith to where her coven was.

"I'm excited!" I said to Edward racing only one-hundred miles per hour.

"I can see that," said Edward putting his hand on mine. I was shaking a little and Edward had to make fun of me.

"What do you think they will be like?"

"I suppose they will have pale skin, gold eyes, fast reflexes, good vision, super-." I cut him off.

"No! What will they be _like_?"

"Uh-_huh_."

"Oh, Edward. You can pretend you aren't excited but I know your just dying to find out if one of them has your interest in music, or likes to make fun of people that trip over themselves.

"Fine, I am interested. You can _think_ what you like about me being _interested_, but more than that you can't believe."

"My, you _are_ defensive. I think there's something else." I thought that his thoughts might give me a clue. _Alpha, Beta, Gamma, Delta, Epsilon…_ He was reciting the letters of the Greek alphabet.

"Zeta, Eta, Theta, Iota…" I finished for him.

"But you're forgetting some."

"Tell me what it is that you are excited for!"

"Eyes on the road, dearest." He looked away out the window.

"Fine don't tell me, but soon you will run out of alphabets." I turned to face the road and listened to him name at least five more alphabets before he did them backwards.

"Here we are." I pulled in behind Alice's Porsche and Emmett's Jeep thundered behind us.

"If I could I might have peed my pants by now."

"T.M.I!" yelled Alice rushing to see us.

"What is that?" asked Edward.

"Too much information. Duh. Edward, I swear you are socially retarded."

"This is my house." Mrs. Smith said to us and waved us into her home.

We walked into the front.

"This is Roman. A large looking man stood. He must have been only eighteen but he was close in size to Emmett. He had a tan colored hair, and huge hands.

"Hey," he said, raising one hand a little.

"This is Derek." He had pitch-black hair cropped to his chin. He had pasty-white skin and he didn't look too excited.

"There is also two others, but they are out."

"We need to have a discussion. I think that we might be able to start something here with the Volturi. But we will need, help." Mrs. Smith looked at us eagerly.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5:

Chapter 5:

"Mrs. Smith," started Carlisle.

"You can call me Catherine."

"We can't, we just got done with one war, we can't have another."

"What is this?" asked Derek.

"I want them to help us."

"Help us with the Volturi?"

"Yes," she said looking at him like he should understand.

"But we can't," finished Edward.

"Please don't start this again," said Roman.

"Do we even have a chance?" I asked Alice.

"Someone will die," she said gravely.

"We can't ask Eleazar to do that for us, not again," said Carlisle.

"What do you mean?" asked Catherine.

"We asked Eleazar to help us with a- dog problem," said Carlisle.

"I'm sorry but we should be getting home," said Esme.

"Don't leave on a count of this," said Derek looking at me, "wait until my brothers get home."

"I suppose," said Esme. She didn't trust new people. _Especially_, when they took an interest in us.

"Yes, wait until Ricardo, and William get here," said Catherine. She either wanted another chance to persuade us, or she _really_ wanted us to meet her sons.

"I live here with them. I met them hunting and joined there coven. I am like a mother to them," she beamed. She was thinking. She was wondering if any of us were _together_. That's why she wanted us to stay. Edward knew it too. She was trying to get us to get with her sons so her coven would be big enough to fight the Volturi.

"Just wait until you meet them. They are incredibly handsome, and so very smart." Her thoughts got more detailed and Edward tensed. I wondered if this was what he wondering about in the car.

"There they are said Derek." Her thoughts were screaming in my head. _Oh, my. I think William would be a perfect age for Bella. And Alice would be perfect for Ricardo…_

Already she was pairing us up! I wish I could just tell her I knew what she was thinking.

Just then the door opened and everyone turned to the door.

"They go to Breaking Dawn High too, although, they were absent today."

"Hello," said a silky voice behind me. I froze. Catherine thoughts filled my head again. _That's my William. Oh, Bella will love him!_ I turned in the direction of his voice and both of the boys were standing there.

William had a sandy colored hair and shining gold eyes. They flashed and swam. It looked like he was hungry. Or he was mad, I couldn't tell which.

The one standing behind him was Ricardo. Looking at him I realized how tall William was. He wasn't _Alice_ short, but he wasn't comparable to William. He had hair like Edward's but it was an ordinary black color. He was already looking at Alice like she was a piece of meat. William was looking me up and down, and smiling like he approved.

"I think we should leave now," I said in a panic. I was glad that the panic didn't touch my voice.

"Yes, I wanted to get some papers filled out for my job," Carlisle said. Carlisle thought to me. _I know, we need to get out before something happens._ I shot him a thankful look and Esme spoke.

"It was so nice meeting you," she said moving to the door. Rosalie and Emmett were following close behind.

"Wait," said William grabbing my hand, "your name?"

"Bella," I said breathing in.

"It was nice to meet you, Bella." He kissed my hand and smiled up at me. I smiled politely and hurried a little faster out the door.

Once we were out in the driveway and the door was shut. Alice laughed out loud.

"I'm sorry Bella, I should have seen that coming. I was predicting what would happen if we went into war. I had no idea…" she trailed and started laughing again.

"Thanks," I growled and got in the passenger side. I slouched down hoping that Edward wouldn't see me.

"That-was-HILARIOUS!" He started laughing his hardest when he noticed I was huddled down in my seat scowling at the dashboard.

"Oh shut up Edward! He kissed my hand!" I pretended to wipe off germs on his sleeve.

"Oh I am excited for this. Did you hear his _thoughts_?! It was hysterical!"

"Yeah very funny," we pulled into the drive way.

When we got in the house there was a phone call.

"Bella?" It was Charlie, he sounded panicked.

"What's wrong Dad?"

"Bella you will never ever, ever believe what I'm about to tell you!"

"Tell me quickly," I said. What could have Charlie so fired up?

"Bella, Jacob is dead!"

"What?!" I tried to sound as shocked as possible. Of course I already knew, but I never thought of Charlie or Billy…

"Oh, Bella. He was your best friend, and Billy has gone to pieces! And there's more!"

_More?_ I thought what could be _more_?

"Bella, Billy has told me the strangest thing! He said that the Quileute pack, are _werewolves_!


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6:

Chapter 6:

"Is he crazy?!" I had to make him forget about this. What else had Billy spilled about?

"I think so, he said that the Cullen's were," he paused, "you would think I was crazy…"

"Tell me," I questioned too loud.

"He said that you and everyone else was," he paused again, "this is crazy because you couldn't be. Well…" This was _bad_. "He said that you were vampires."

I paused. He must have thought I hung up. I didn't breathe or move at all.

"Bella?" asked Edward, nervous.

"Bella?" asked Charlie on the other end of the phone. "It's not true, right? You can't really be a vampire."

"No, uh, of course not." My voice was completely unguarded.

"I have some questions then. Why didn't Edward ever eat with us?"

"Um, uh," I stuttered.

"When I went to Edward's party, you were so different, beautiful like them, and you sounded so, beautiful. And you didn't trip once; you were graceful like them, too."

"Dad, I-." _I __**am**__a vampire, and so are they._ I wanted to say.

"Bella, answer me!" I didn't know if he was angry or, or scared.

"Dad, I don't know what to say."

"You don't have to say anything. Put Edward on the phone." I knew Edward had heard the conversation and was already reaching for the phone. I was hesitant. It's not that I didn't think Edward could handle it, I was afraid of what might Charlie do if we had to tell him.

"Hello?" Edward asked and Charlie's voice came on almost immediately.

"Edward don't you dare lie to me. Are you a vampire?"

"What exactly did Billy tell you?"

"He said the Cullen's were vampires, and that the Quileute pack were werewolves."

"Charlie, it's just," Charlie cut him off.

"Why didn't you ever eat all those times you were over at our house?"

"I wasn't hungry." It wasn't a lie, but it was a cheap shot.

"Okay, all the time?" he asked skeptically.

"Yeah."

"Why didn't anyone eat at your birthday party?"

"Um," there was no answer to this. "Charlie, the thing is, we are vampires."

"I know." Charlie must have accepted this before-hand because that was a pretty calm response.

"It was dangerous for you to know because the Volturi, they threatened to kill Bella if she didn't get changed. I didn't think about telling you at the party because it is still dangerous."

"Thank you. Good-bye."

"He knows."

"I know," said Edward and pulled me close to him. Even though I wasn't in need of physical protection, Edward still felt like he was a lifesaver. He was holding me together.

"Alice told us everything on our way home," said Carlisle walking in following him was Esme, "She had the vision just as soon as she got in the car."

"I know this probably isn't the time," he continued, "but Catherine has invited us to her house tomorrow night."

"Unh," I groaned. Edward squeezed me tighter.

"I don't really like that William kid," said Edward.

"I'm not surprised," said Jasper, "How do you think I feel about _Ricardo_." I don't think he could have put any more acid into his voice.

"I'm sorry, Emmett," said Edward to Emmett who just walked in.

"Huh?"

"Oh yeah, it's not long before Mrs. Smith decides to marry off Rosalie to Roman."

"That should be funny," I said feeling better.

"You can't laugh Bella," said Emmett, walking over to me and grabbing my hand, "_It was nice to meet you, Bella._" He said in a cheesy, whiny voice. He bent down and made out with my hand.

"Ew! Gross, Emmett germs," I wiped my hand off on Edward. He pretended to wipe his shoulder off and wiped his hand on Carlisle. Carlisle brushed his shoulder off and everyone took a giant step back as to not be a target for "Emmett germs."

"I am going to finish doing papers for my new job," said Carlisle shaking his head and went upstairs.

"I'm going too," Esme followed.

"Alice, have you had any updates in your visions? Whatever is going to happen tomorrow night is going to be decided by now," I tried to look pleading.

"Let me see," Alice closed her eyes and drifted as close to unconsciousness as any of us would get. I waited patiently trying to peer into her thoughts.

"Oh boy," she said. Her eyes snapped open. Her thoughts flashed in my head and I knew what she would do.

She bulleted upstairs and slammed the door.

"Alice! No matter where you run, I can still read your thoughts!" I tried, but all I got was her translating poetry into Arabic.

What _now._

**I am truly sorry I haven't been on. I don't know when I might be on, but I do have some good stuff. ******** Just in case, I recommend putting this up for alerts, because I think it's worth it. ******

**Thanks for Reading.**

**CullenFamilyMember**


	7. Chapter 7

**I apologize for not being on as much as I wanted to. I was a little distracted by the upcoming Twilight Movie and I must say it could've been worse. I know most of my old readers might not remember but the Cullens are in a bit of a pickle at the moment. I hope to be on FanFiction much much more now.**

**~Cullenfamilymember**

Chapter 7

"Bella it's nothing," said Alice. "she just has a few plans for you and William." She laughed and ran.

"_Tell_ me." I said.

"You really want to know?" she sang. I gave her a dark look. "So the next time we're over at her house she is going to give us a tour of the house. Somehow she will get you and William alone and he is going to 'make a move' on you."

"Alice…" I growled. "Are you _serious?_"

"I couldn't be any more serious. I can't believe she thinks she can pull this off. I mean wow. Didn't she even think we might be _together _at all? I mean, come on."

And we were going over there tomorrow. This was the silliest thing I have ever heard.

"I'm not going." I resolved. "We don't need other vampire friends _that_ bad."

"We have to. We have to discuss whether or not we will fight the Volturi. Or do you just not care about that?"

I didn't say anything else to Alice for the rest of the night but I knew in my head they would have to _kill_ me before I went over there.

Alice and I were late to school because she insisted on doing my wardrobe last. When we finally went to school and I prayed with every hair on my head that they would not be there. But of course I was wrong. I knew as soon as I heard the perfect footsteps behind us as we walked toward the school building. Alice was on my left she snickered and elbowed me in the side.

"Hello." The sick voice cooed behind me. No way.

"Hello," I said feigning politeness. I wanted to hit him. I didn't know why he made me so angry he just _did._

"Have you gotten your schedules yet?" William said, forcing us to stop and turn.

"Yes." I said. A one-word answer.

"May I take a look?" he said.

I hadn't remembered that Edward had fixed our classes so most of them were with him. And if they weren't with him, they were very close.

**Again I will put the schedules in.**

**Bella's**

**1****st**** McLean-Science**

**2****nd**** Healy-English**

**3****rd**** Hawkins-French**

**4****th**** Minter-US History**

**5****th**** Coach Bailey-Health/Gym**

**6****th**** Yost-Teacher's Aide**

**7****th**** Kurt Trigonometry**

_No._ I said in my mind. But my arm reached in the silver bag Alice had armed me with and handed him the yellow slip of paper of my classes.

He glanced over it once or maybe twice and handed it back to me. "We have four classes together." He informed me. _Great._ I thought to myself.

"Which ones?" I asked still acting like I didn't dislike him.

"Third, fifth, seventh and homeroom." I almost died. Those were the periods I didn't have with Edward. Coincidence? I think not. "I'm actually headed to homeroom right now if you wouldn't mind walking with a stranger?" he asked casually. I was

"We really should catch up with the rest of them. I'll see you there." I pulled Alice along by her arm toward the building.

"See you there." He called from behind us.

Alice seemed to know what I knew and fully planned on filling Edward in. I really hated this now. I would _never_ come to school. Ever.

Once we met up with the others, they were heading to their homeroom classes."I'll see you after homeroom." Edward said kissing my forehead. He knew.

"I'm not going."

"You have to. It's only your second day here and we can't be falling behind."

"I think I'll take my chances." I said.

"Oh no you don't. It will be fine. Do this and it will be over soon."

Edward walked me to homeroom, kissed me, and headed for his.

I walked over to the seat I sat in yesterday hoping it was right and prayed the bell would ring quickly. It didn't matter because the teacher asked everyone to take their seats anyway. It didn't take me long to find where William sat. Directly in front of me.

He didn't say anything, instead he slid a folded piece of lined paper quickly under his arm and landed on my desk.

I opened it.

_Are you coming to my family's house tonight?_

I desperately wanted to write "no" but my hand could not lie.

_Yes. _

_That's wonderful. I hope you can stay longer this time. You left in such a rush yesterday._

_Oh, there was a family problem,_ I lied.

_I understand. I must admit, you are a very attractive young woman. You are very interesting to me. Not my type but definitely worth my time._

I wanted to snap his neck. How _dare_ he? My hand wrote freely.

_Thank you. You must be very open-minded. That must be how it SLIPPED OUT._

I crumpled the note and dropped it in front of him. I leaned far back in my seat to even avoid _smelling _him.

When the bell rang I rose quickly and nearly ran to the door. William followed close behind and caught my arm.

"What do you want?" I spat.

"What is the matter? Have I offended you?" he asked.

"Are you joking?" I yanked my arm free of his grip and left him where he stood.

I went through the rest of the day not talking to him and avoiding contact as much as possible.

When we got home Esme and Carlisle were already preparing to leave for their house. This was going to be very…interesting.

**Thank you for reading this Chapter I almost forgot how awesome it is to write and I fully intend on wrting much more! Thank you to every one who has been reading. **

**LotsOfLove**

**~CullenFamilyMember**


End file.
